We Are Better Than People
by WickedIceQueen
Summary: *Elsanna ModernAU* Starting a band with her friends, Anna uses it as a distraction from her troubled past. As her new relationship starts to intertwine with her past relationships, Anna is forced to choose between her bf, who's being influenced by her ex, and her forbidden love with her sister. Or will she find love for herself in someone else she never thought would have it?
1. Chapter 1

_BOOM!_

A sudden _pop_ and an obtrusive amount of cussing came from the garage.

Elsa jumped in her bed at the loud noise. _What the fuck is going on in there? _She dropped her book on her bed, sides sprawled out and spine up to save the page she was on and headed in the direction of all the yelling. As she opened the door to the garage the sight almost made her forget about the frustration raging inside her as she let out a quiet giggle under her breath. Anna was yelling at Kristoff and pointing at her new 600 watt amp she had just purchased a few days before. Kristoff looked flustered, but more at his ignorance and stupidity than at the barrage of insults coming at him from the girl.

"Kristoff you dumbass! I told you not to plug your bass into my amp! It's a guitar amp for Christ's sake, not a bass amp! I just fuckin' bought this! You're going to owe me a fuck ton of money so I can get a new one!" With more cussing under her breath, Anna went over to the blown out amp and unplugged Kristoff's bass from it before unplugging it completely. Elsa figured she'd done the first just so Anna could prove her point to Kristoff that his bass cable did not belong there.

"Hey Elsa…uhh…we had a little…mishap." The voice came from behind the drum set in the corner of the garage. It was Sven that noticed her first. He waved his sticks at her and smiled.

Elsa studied the drummer. He was muscular and rugged looking, wearing pink swim trunks and a faded grey tank top. His muscles almost popping out at Elsa from under his clothes. Scruff under his chin and long dark brown hair falling down in tangles around his neck. His dark skin looking lighter compared to the color of his hair. He wore hemp bracelets and flip flops a lot. To his credit, he wore vans while drumming though. He was unkempt, but in a way that was attractive, at least for some girls Elsa thought. And a lot of girls were attracted to him, as he was the star running back for the football team and a great short stop on the baseball team. He was nice though, not like many of the jocks, and so Elsa waved back at him, a shy smile crept to her face.

By that time everyone else had noticed that the blonde had entered the room. Anna had stopped cussing long enough to say hey to her, but kept fiddling around with her newly destroyed guitar amp. Kristoff said nothing, still looking bewildered at the amp. _He's probably wishing he hadn't done whatever it was that ruined Anna's amp. _Elsa turned to the only other person in the room, Olaf.

Olaf was sprawled out on the couch with a coke in his hand. A big dude, not tall, but big everywhere else. Not muscular like Sven though. Olaf reminded Elsa of one of the guys that would compete in the World's Strongest Man competitions she saw on TV. Rightly so, she thought, the dude was a linebacker for the football team. He was wearing ragged jeans and an old Black Sabbath t-shirt that had too many holes for Elsa's liking. His skin was white except for where it was red. Almost as if the guy liked being in the sun too much, always forgetting to put on sunscreen in his eagerness to get out. He had a receding hairline, but always wore a baseball cap to hide it. He tipped his coke can to Elsa and with a smile he burped in her direction. Elsa wasn't as fond of him as she was Sven or Kristoff, but Olaf was nice too, just a little dimwitted. _Maybe he's taken one to many blows to the head._

With a great sigh, Anna resigned to the seat on the couch next to Olaf. Assuming she had finally given up and had more attention to spare Elsa asked her what had happened. Shooting a menacing glare at Kristoff (who at this point had started messing with the amp) Anna explained, "Kristoff plugged his bass into my amp and turned up the volume waaayyy too much and-"

She was cut off by an exclamation from Kristoff. "I know how to fix it! I blew the speaker, everything else works though, look, all the lights show the head still work. I just need to get a new speaker for you Anna. I can get you one tomorrow. I get paid then." He looked pleased with himself, whether it was because he genuinely new the problem or he just didn't have to pay for an entirely new amp, Elsa wasn't sure.

Anna looked a little less perturbed, but still said coldly "Fine, as long as it gets fixed to good as new. I just bought it Kristoff." The boy looked at her and smiled.

Kristoff was a fit guy too. _Big shoulders, big arms…big hands. _Elsa shook the thought from her head and continued to judge his appearance. He cared about what he looked like, at least when he was around Anna. He wore an all black v neck and nice pants that showed off what he thought were all the right parts. His blonde hair was perfectly disheveled and his teeth straight and white. He kept good care of himself, Elsa gave him that. He was the quarter back of the football team though, and all quarter backs were full of themselves. At least that's what Elsa thought. She had to admit she was jealous of him. The way he had captured all of the women, and some men's attention at school. He chose Anna though. And he hadn't faltered…_yet._

"Well I guess that ends band practice for today then." Sven chimed in, picking up his backpack and shoving his sticks inside. "It was nice seeing you out of your cave Elsa" he said jokingly. Even though Sven was trying to be nice by adding her presence to the group more, Elsa winced a little at the joke. She'd heard it way too much from her parents, not so jokingly, so it stung a little no matter who it came from now.

Olaf followed suit and packed his guitar and slung it over his back, grabbing his amp too. The two headed towards the open garage door putting their things into Kristoff's truck. "Will you two finish arguing and make up already?" Sven yelled at Kristoff with a smirk. Kristoff looked at Anna and smiled.

"I'm sorry I broke your amp-"

"_New_ amp."

"Your new amp babe. I'll have it fixed as soon as I can ok?"

Elsa turned to walk back in the house. As much as Kristoff was a nice guy, she hated seeing him and her sister getting all gross and lovey.

"Thank you babe." Anna responded with a giggle as Kristoff picked her up and kissed her.

Elsa heard a faint hum from Anna as the door shut, trying to keep the vision of Anna's lips teasing the one's Elsa thought didn't deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa fell back against her bedroom door, her hands resting between it and her lower back. She closed her eyes and slid down until she was sitting on the floor with her knees against her chest. She thought about Anna, about the scene that had just unfolded before her in the garage.

Anna was beautiful. She had long red hair that was always kept in two braids and freckles around her nose that Elsa could sit and count for days. Her eyes were an icy blue, but there was a fire inside them that shone brighter when the girl had any task thrown in front of her. Her hands looked small and delicate, but they had a strength to them that always seemed to surprise Elsa. Her legs were long and fell down to cute little feet that carried the girl wherever she wanted to go, almost allowing her to float there. _And her curves, my God her curves. The way I could run my hand down her shoulder, past her waist-_

Elsa's eyes shot open. _What the fuck am I thinking? That's Anna. Your sister!_

Elsa shoved the thought out of her head and got back into her bed, picking up the book to finish the chapter she was on. It was getting late and she had homework to do still, but just one more chapter.

A knock at her door made Elsa jump a little. She looked up and before she could answer, the door peaked open and she saw her sister's smile through the crack. "Hey sis! Watcha doin?" Anna closed the door behind her before jumping onto the bed next to Elsa and resting her head on her sister's shoulder. "You're reading _Wicked_ again? Haven't you already read that book like ten times?" Anna asked, thinking she was exaggerating the number a little bit. Elsa chuckled and shook her head, "This is the twelfth time actually." Anna looked at her bewildered. "Twelve? Wow, props to you sis. I read it one and a half times…well more like one and three chapters times." The older girl rolled her eyes, laid her book in her lap, and looked down at her sister, immediately regretting her actions.

Elsa's stare went straight to Anna's chest. The younger girl's shirt was not only light blue, see through and a little loose, but with the way Anna was lying on Elsa, the shirt had fallen a little more than enough to show a red lacey bra, _no doubt with matching panties. Shit! Stop it Elsa. Look up, look up you idiot. _Elsa could feel her face getting flushed and picked her book back up and started reading again. Anna giggled under her breath and put her hand on Elsa's thigh. With her heart pounding harder, Elsa tried to focus on her book, on the words, the way it felt in her hands…_the way Anna would feel in my hands…_

Anna sighed loudly, which shook Elsa from her head for a few seconds. "Hey sis, can I talk to you about something?" The red head didn't really wait for a reply, continuing her thought before it got away from her. "Do you think Kristoff is…I don't know...I mean he's sweet right? For a football player. I mean he's way sweeter than all the other football players. Well Sven is sweet too. And Olaf is Olaf, but we're talking about Kristoff right now-"

"Anna calm down." Elsa said with a smile. She loved when the younger girl tried to wrestle all her thoughts into one semi-coherent sentence. "Sure, he's sweet. You could say that."

"Then why don't you like him?" Anna blurted out, not really sure if Elsa was finished with her turn to talk or not.

A quizzical look took over Elsa's face. "Why do you think I don't like him? I just said he was sweet, Anna." _Geez, am I that transparent? I stay in my room the whole time. How could she have figured this out?_

"Yeah, but I mean. I saw the look you gave him when you walked into the garage. It was the same look you gave…I mean…" Anna hesitated, not really wanting the memory to pop up, but it did anyways. "The same look you gave Hans when you first saw him. And we all saw how horribly that all ended. You were right about him Elsa…I was just hoping Kristoff would be different…like I could actually find the right guy. But if _you_ don't like him I could…I mean.." She trailed off.

_She wants your approval. Or rather, she wants you to tell her she did good picking this guy. You could say no. You don't like him. You think he's a giant idiot who hides behind his tight pants and douchey v necks. You could say no and have her to yourself. Anna could be yours…_

"It's too early to tell Anna. You have to give him a chance. Like I said, he seems sweet, for a football player. And you have fun with him right?" Anna nodded yes. "So just relax. He's not Hans. He's Kristoff. His best friend is Sven. And tag-along-Olaf's worst characteristic is his bodily odors, so you guys put up with him too." Anna giggled and snuggled into Elsa's neck, putting her arm around the blonde's waist.

_That was the right thing to do…the right thing to say…she's happy again._

Elsa put her arm around Anna and laid her head back against the bed board. A frown started to creep onto the older girl's face and a tear started to form in the corner of her eye. She brushed it away quickly and kissed the top of her sister's head.

"Thank you Elsa. That's just what I needed to hear….I love you." The younger girl squeezed a little tighter.

"Love you too." squeaked the blonde. Elsa sighed in relief, the redhead obviously not hearing the way the words barely fell off her tongue.

* * *

Elsa woke the next morning, practically suffocating from the sea of red hair that had fallen into her face. She leaned up on her elbow, quietly studying the figure in front of her. Anna was fast asleep with her back turned to Elsa. All of the blankets had been taken hostage by the young girl, and most of the pillow too. Desperately trying to keep her hands to herself, Elsa laid back down putting her hands in her sweat pockets. _These things are so convenient. Why don't they make girl's sweats with pockets? Fuck that, I'm buying guy's sweats from now on. _A snore came from the other side of the bed, and then Anna rolled over, her face resting on Elsa's chest and her hand uncomfortably close to the button that kept the hole closed on guy's sweats. _Fuck. Who makes a hole right in the middle of a good pair of sweats. Oh yeah…_Elsa's heart began to beat faster.

Elsa tried to move her hands out of her pockets, but as soon as she did the younger girl's eyes started to open. As soon as it had happened, it was over. The redhead moved her hand up to wipe the little bit of drool that had formed at her lips. "Morning sis." She smiled at the blonde, who was now wide awake. "How'd you sleep? I slept great. Your bed is way comfier than mine. I might have to sleep in here more often." Anna smirked at her older sister.

"Heh, yeah. I slept good. Besides the fact that I almost suffocated from this lion's mane." Elsa joked. "How do you tame it enough to look so perfect every day?"

"Psshh. You don't need my secret. Your hair stays stick straight 24/7." Anna got up out of the bed. She stretched and Elsa could see the toned stomach that Anna was always working on at the gym. Her eyes widened. _Stay calm Elsa, just breath. _"Well, I gotta get ready to go meet Kristoff. He owes me a new amp speaker. We have to get it fixed before the Battle of the Bands in a few months. Otherwise we're screwed. Thanks for the advice last night. Don't spend too much of your day locked up in here sis." The red head smiled at the blonde and before exiting the room, she bent down and gave Elsa a peck on her cheek.

Before she could stop herself, Elsa was staring at her sister's figure, the curve of her hips as she bounced down the hall.

_Not a bad view…not a bad view at all._


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are we going babe?"

Anna was looking out the passenger window of Kristoff's truck. She always fancied sitting by the door more than the middle seat, the view always made her giddy no matter the destination. Kristoff on the other hand was use to his girlfriends always sitting in the middle right next to him, that's why he bought a truck with a bench seat, easier maneuvering. But Anna was stubborn and not like the rest of the girls he had dated, so he eventually gave up insisting she sat right next to him.

"We're heading over to Guitar Center. I saw a deal online and thought that-"

"Guitar Center?" Anna interrupted him. "You know that place is a rip off right? They sell things way overpriced. Always trying to up-sale you an item that isn't worth the wood it's made with."

Kristoff slowed the truck down as if to delay their arrival at the store. "Wait, I thought you bought your guitar there? You just told me you went to Guitar Center and saw it on a stand right when you walked in and said, 'Oh I just have to have you, you magnificent little thing, you!" he said smiling, trying his best to imitate the redhead's voice.

But that's how they get you. That Gibson I bought there doesn't sound nearly as good as my Epiphone Les Paul. Couldn't you hear the difference. The Gibson's tone was washier and muddy and blegh!" The girl stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose. It was true though, the Gibson she bought at the store didn't have as sweet of a sound as her Epiphone. Anna looked back out the passenger window, remembering the day she had received the old guitar.

* * *

It was her tenth birthday and her parents were actually going to be home in order to celebrate it. Anna was so excited that her parents would be there that she stayed up all night waiting for their arrival. Elsa had even stayed up the whole night with her too. The sisters waited not so patiently, eventually falling asleep together on the couch.

The birthday girl was awakened the next morning by a gentle nudge from her older sister. The blonde girl was smiling ecstatically, "They're here Anna! Mama and Papa just pulled in." Both girls rushed out the front door screaming, Anna rushing into the arms of her mother and Elsa into the arms of her father. The family embraced each other for a good couple of minutes, for it had been a month since they had seen each other. They hadn't even had a chance to turn the car off when Anna's mother looked at her and said, "We have a gift for you sweetie." She turned and picked up a deep brown leather guitar case with a red bow on it. "Happy birthday dear."

Her mother handed Anna the case, which was almost too heavy for the girl to hold with one hand. She set it gently on the ground and opened it up. Staring back at her was a sky blue Epiphone Les Paul standard, no doubt custom made. It had a clear sky blue finish, so the beauty of the wood was visibly seen under the magnificent color. Anna and Elsa's eyes widened as they traced the hand painted design on it's body. It had a purple and white Amaryllis flower at the bottom, with dark green vines intertwining from it all the way to the neck. A rosewood fretboard made the designs on the body pop even more, the darker frets adding great contrast to the lighter maple body. The knobs and pickups were gold, adding a little more of a classical look to it, no doubt enticing any onlookers to stop and stare in awe. Anna picked the guitar up and turned it over. There were words scrawled on the back of the neck, looking like they had been beautifully burned there by a professional of the trade. It read, "And soon I'll match them in renown."

The red head squealed out a thank you and hugged her parents, awkwardly enough because she kept a hold of the guitar. She ran back inside as quickly as she could, the guitar in one hand and the case in another, deciding she was going to learn her fist song that very day. As she was opening the door she heard her father say to Elsa, "Don't worry darling, we brought you back something too."

* * *

"-but I guess I could find another shop. I don't get what the problem is though. I'm buying it and as long as it's new it'll be what you want. Babe?" Kristoff turned to Anna. She looked at him, coming back out of her daydream and responded with, "Oh yeah, sure. That'll work." He continued the truck to his original destination, eager to get the amp fixed already so they could get back to practicing. Crappy quality instruments and high prices weren't the only reasons Anna didn't want to go to Guitar Center though. She was hoping the other reason wouldn't be there when they arrived.

Pulling into a parking spot, Kristoff turned off the truck and got out, Anna getting out a little more cautiously than him. "Maybe I'll just stay in here. You know what speaker to get anyways. You don't need me." She was looking around the parking lot when she spotted it, a bumble bee yellow Chevy Camaro. It was souped-up with a custom body kit, 24" custom rims painted black, and tinted windows you couldn't see through. Anna's eyes widened in fear, he was working today. Quicker than Kristoff got out of the truck, Anna got back in.

"Babe what's wrong? You wanted to come today. Are you feeling ok?" The boy was starting to get annoyed with the way Anna was acting today, but tried to keep it from showing. He just wanted to understand what was going on with her.

"Just go get the speaker and let's g-" Anna was cut off by an unwelcome voice from the past.

"Well, well. Look who came crawling back. Big surprise. You're too damaged to be on your own. Tell you what, _princess_," he sneered, "I'll take you back if you decide to be a good little sub." A smug, pathetic excuse for a man came walking up to the truck. He was wearing dark sunglasses, totally concealing his eyes. He was tall and thin, but carried himself like he was a king. Brown hair was spiked up into a faux hawk and there was a little bit of scruff under his chin. He had full tattoo sleeves covering both of his arms, most of it faded or crudely drawn. His skinny jeans were ripped at the knees and black combat boots made his feet look a little bigger than they actually were. A black Guitar Center employee shirt was draped over his shoulder, leaving the guy in a ratted and stained white tank top.

"Hans, you don't need to be here. Just get in your car and go." Anna said lowly, but loud enough the guy could hear her. She was staring at him like a mouse trapped in the corner by a cat though. Hans could sense her fear.

"Hey man, we don't want any trouble." Kristoff interjected, stepping in between Anna and Hans.

"Oh hey. What's up dude?" Hans' tone immediately changed when he realized Kristoff was there. "My names Hans." He held his hand out to Kristoff with a smile. "I was just saying hi to Anna here. How do you two know each other?" As Kristoff went to shake the punk's hand, Hans pulled on his arm just enough to lead Kristoff on a path to the Camaro. The two guys stood talking over by the car, leaving Anna alone in the truck.

_I can't believe he just left me like that. He doesn't even know who that is. Oh god, what are they talking about? No, this can't be happening. _Anna's heart was racing with fear. Her abusive ex-boyfriend was talking to her current boyfriend. With a spinning head and trembling hands, Anna grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and quickly text her sister.

The only thing Anna's fingers couldn't type fast enough were:

_Guitar Center. Help now._

The response was immediate:

_I'm coming._

It seemed like hours to Anna, but her eyes widened when she saw the familiar cherry red color of her sister's 1970 Corvette pulling into the parking lot. Elsa hadn't even had time to put it in park when Anna had jumped in. No words were exchanged, Elsa looked at Anna and understood the situation completely. As the girls were pulling away Kristoff flagged them down.

"Anna where are you going?" he yelled out.

"Home. Text me when you get the speaker." was her only response, and then the two girls drove off back to the safety of their house. The last thing Anna saw in the side mirror were the two boys looking at the car as it sped away; Kristoff looking utterly lost and Hans smiling with his hands in his pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter gets a little intense, just a wee bit, at the end. So I'm adding a trigger warning for anyone sensitive to sexual/mental abuse. And I just want to thank you guys for reading. So thank you! 3

* * *

Elsa was in bed reading when she heard Anna call out to her, "Hey sis! Kristoff's here! We're going to go get the amp speaker. We'll probably eat out or something so I won't be back until later. Stay safe. Bye!" Elsa smiled and yelled back a goodbye. She didn't pick her book back up until she heard the truck pull out of the driveway. She was home alone again. There was something bittersweet about the empty house. On one hand she loved the calmness of it. No one was making noise, her mind had room to breath. On the other hand, Anna wasn't there, and that was a big enough distraction on its own.

It was summer break for the two girls. Elsa wasn't taking any summer classes at her college and didn't really need to work because her parents sent enough money to each of the girls' bank accounts every month for them to survive off of. Anna had just graduated high school and was getting ready to attend the same college as Elsa. Needless to say, both girls were excited to be back at the same school again. Until school started though, Elsa had to find things to preoccupy her time with, especially since Anna had Kristoff to occupy her own. The blonde stared at the cover of the book in her hands, a green witch was looking away with the brim of her hat covering her eyes. _At least Anna is staying busy with the whole band thing. What am I doing with my life? Reading books about fictional characters who have no clue I even exist?_

Elsa sighed. Today was going to be a long day. She had nothing to do and her sister was out for the day. Getting out of bed, she walked over to her mirror. She had on her old high school's gym shirt and Batman sweats. Her hair was frizzy and tangled, but she ran her fingers through it a few times before putting it up in a ponytail. She looked at her posture, standing up straight for a few seconds, but deciding that since no one was home she'd slouch around the house anyways. Feeling her stomach rumble, she decided to go get some breakfast before taking a shower. She wanted to look a little presentable for when Anna got home just to prove she hadn't wallowed in bed all day while the young girl was out.

On her way down the hall, Elsa stopped to look at a picture of her family. Her father was holding her mother, both of them smiling and lost in the other's eyes. Elsa, who was 10at the time, had her arm around Anna, who was 7. Both of the girls were laughing with their eyes closed as if they had just shared a secret joke right before the camera had clicked. The picture was taken backstage at the Walt Disney Concert Hall. The girls' mother was the first chair violinist and Principal Concertmaster for the Los Angeles Philharmonic at the time. The show had just ended and Elsa remembered how in awe she was with the music she had heard. When the family had gotten home later that night, Elsa had gone straight to the piano room determined to play everything she could remember hearing from the performance. The blonde smiled, remembering that her mother had come into the room with a stack of staff paper and helped her write out everything she could play on the piano. The next day her mother had suggested giving her eldest daughter piano lessons, to which Elsa nodded excitedly and exclaimed that she'd want nothing more in her life. A quick learner, Elsa was one of the best piano players her age. Every year she auditioned, she made it into the county and state honor bands. At every performance she would look out to the audience for a bouncing redhead and the tall figures of her parents, who were always there with support and a thumbs up.

Elsa's father was a musician as well, a great jazz drummer, but he opted to writing music more. Not surprisingly, Anna had taken more of her father's route in music by teaching herself how to play guitar via Youtube videos and guitar tabs. Meanwhile, Elsa had opted for her mother's way of thinking by being classically trained in piano and singing. Albeit different tactics, both girls were exceptionally gifted when it came to their own instruments and both parents supported them equally in their endeavors.

By the time Elsa was sixteen, her parents gave her the responsibility to watch over Anna on her own while they went on tour with different musical groups. The blonde girl always held a secret resentment towards her parents for this. She loved her mom and dad, they were amazing parents, but to put that much responsibility on her at such a young age always made Elsa feel like she'd missed out on a lot in high school. On the plus side though, the two girls got to spend endless amounts of hours with each other, and Elsa wouldn't take any of it back for the world. She wasn't left solely responsible for her little sister though. Her parents had hired Gerda and Kai to clean the house and watch over the girls whenever they were needed. Quickly becoming a part of the family, Anna had always called them her "second parents". Though she never said it out loud, Elsa always agreed when Anna would consider the two as such.

Feeling like it was a little too early to be getting emotional, Elsa turned away from the picture and continued toward the kitchen. She grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and ate it in the empty kitchen. When she was finished she threw her bowl in the sink, making a mental note to wash the dishes later before Anna got home. After a quick shower, Elsa was back in her room getting dressed. She threw on some old pants and was deciding what flannel shirt was clean when her phone went off. Knowing exactly who it was by the ring, Elsa looked at the screen wondering what her sister wanted already since it'd only been a half hour since she had left.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the short, urgent message:

_Guitar Center. Help now._

Anna was never the type of person to send such short messages and they almost always had an xo at the end when they were for the older girl. Elsa typed out a quick response and grabbed the first shirt she could reach and her keys and wallet. Wasting no time locking the front door and almost tripping over the welcome mat, Elsa found herself driving over the speed limit and barely making it passed red lights to get to her sister. Thoughts started racing through her head. _Oh God, there was a car crash. She's hurt. But she's at Guitar Center…oh shit! _Elsa swerved and barely missed a cat, but she was only thinking of one person now. _Hans is there…_

Pulling up to the parking lot, her eyes were immediately locked onto his. The punk was talking to Kristoff, but his eyes were fixed on Elsa's. A grin made it's way to his face and his eyes narrowed. He put his hand up as if to wave at her, instead he turned and put it on Kristoff's shoulder, pulling the quarter back's gaze away from the Corvette parking next to his truck.

Elsa had the door unlocked before Anna was out of the truck and running for her car. As the two pulled away she heard Kristoff yell something and Anna yell back, but she was too focused on getting her sister away from Hans to get what they had said to each other. _I swear if that grease ball touched any part of her I'm going to shove his foot so far up hi-_

Her thought was cut off when she heard her sister whimper. Anna was looking out the window, but Elsa knew she was losing a battle to hold back tears.

When the girls got back home, Anna made a dash for her room, no words were exchanged between them. Elsa walked slowly back inside, making sure to lock the front door. The blonde sighed and slumped onto the couch. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hans stop it! That tickles!" the redhead pleaded for him to stop, but Hans was determined to get a kiss out of the tickle war. "I've had a lot to drink! You're gunna make me pee my pants." Anna was laughing hysterically and trying to brush his fingers away from her sides. "You better kiss me then or I won't stop." he said smugly. She planted her lips on his and felt his hands rest on her hips. A knock at the door and the two stopped. "We're busy." was Hans reply as he smirked down at the girl biting her lip. "Anna are you in there?" She sat up at the sound of her sister's voice on the other side of the door. "Yeah Anna. I'm here. I mean…yeah Elsa. You're Elsa. I'm Anna." she giggled. Her words were a little slurred. "Baby let her in." Reluctantly, Hans unlocked the door.

Elsa stumbled in and made her way over to the bed. They were the only two in the room now. A faint hum from the speakers in the living room was the only thing being heard, the party totally being drowned out by it. Anna watched as Elsa put her drink on the dresser. She was wearing shorts and a blue flannel shirt, her shoes already misplaced somewhere out in the party. Her hair was down and already losing the curls Anna had slaved over before they had left the house earlier that day. Teal eyes ran up the blonde's legs, tracing the outline of her hips to the curves of her breasts, finally locking on icy blue eyes. Elsa was grinning at her, knowing fully well what her sister was doing on the bed. Slowly crawling up the bottom of the bed, Anna felt her sister's soft hand running up her leg. Biting her lip, Anna was waiting with anticipation to see where her sister's hand would stop. Still staring into her sister's eyes, Elsa smirked and hovered her lips over Anna's. "Close your eyes." Anna did as she was told, feeling her sister's lips brush against hers. It was a playful, teasing kiss.

_They are Elsa's aren't they?_

The kiss became more rough. Two hands put pressure against Anna's hips. Noise came from the metal bedpost above her head.

_When did my hands get handcuffed?_

A sharp pain came from her lip. A trickle of blood ran down her chin. Anna tried to free her hands, but the cuffs were too tight. Bruises started to form around her wrists.

_Why can't I open my eyes?_

Panic set in and Anna's only thought was on how to get away.

"_Elsa please stop! You're hurting me."_

"_I'm so sorry Anna. I love you so much." _

"_Shut up! You're not allowed to talk blondie. Am I gunna have to get the ball gag again?"_

Anna's eyes flew open. Her heart was racing and there was sweat dripping down her forhead. A scream flew out of her lungs before she could catch it.

Elsa came rushing in. "Anna what's wrong?"

All she saw was her younger sister clawing at her blankets, trying to hide in them. Tears started to form in Anna's eyes. "I had another nightmare….about him."

Elsa tried to hide the look of dread on her face as best she could when she stepped closer. "Should I...can I hold you?" She waited for a response before approaching anymore. She knew that if it was a nightmare with _him_ in it, then she was in it as well.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Trigger Warning- self harm, abusive relationship. There's a lot of dialogue in this one, so I hope I made it pretty easy to read for you guys. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

A light tapping came from the door.

"Anna? Anna, I know you're in there. It's been three days. You need to come out and eat. Anna?"

"Go away, Elsa" was the only response.

"Anna, please? I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, just leave me alone ok?" Anna's voice was low and raspy. It had been three days since she'd gotten herself out of bed. There was no drive in her to do anything. It's as if she had experienced the Kiss of Death. She knew her sister was right though. Food was a good idea. Anna wanted to eat, she just, couldn't. Her head told her she was undeserving of eating. She grew furious with the thought that her mind wasn't allowing her to eat. With clenched teeth, Anna stared at the art supplies strewn on her floor, the box cutter specifically. She hated how much power she had let it have over her within the past three days. Getting out of bed a little too fast, her head spinning as the blood rushed to her feet, she picked the blade up. Gripping it tight, she held her arms out in front of her with her palms up. _I shouldn't of done it, why am I such a fuck up…_ Tears started filling her eyes as a fire started to build inside her gut.

"Anna…just. Can we talk? Face to face?"

"No." The curt reply came out more harsh than she had meant it to. Seeing the crimson trails down her arms and feeling the ones stinging on her ankles, she threw all the art supplies back into their drawer, the box cutter on the bottom, and started getting dressed.

"…Anna, I'm here for you ok?" A sound came from the door, not a knocking, but almost like a thud.

Anna stopped for a second and looked at the door. Her sister probably had her head resting on it. She waited a few more seconds before pulling a hoodie out of her closet and putting it on. Pulling the sleeves down and tucking her frizzy braids inside the hood, she grabbed her guitar case and headed for the door. Her hand hesitated on the door handle. Anna spoke softly, "I know you are, Elsa. I just need some time…" She opened the door carefully, expecting her sister to be waiting on the other side, but when she peeked out Elsa wasn't anywhere to be seen. Turning to close the door behind her, Anna found a sticky note. It read, "I love you. Xoxo."

Anna was pulling out of the driveway when she saw her sister standing at the front door. Trying her best to show Elsa she hadn't quite given up, she half smiled and raised her hand in a wave, making sure the sleeve wouldn't roll down by holding it up with her fingers. Elsa waved back, although a worried smile hadn't quite gotten to her face until after Anna was already down the block.

When Anna pulled up to Sven's house, she saw Kristoff's truck and immediately regretted getting out of bed. She had been ignoring all of his calls and only responded to his texts when he threatened to go to her house and get her out of bed himself. Nerves started setting in, but Anna grabbed her guitar and walked up the pathway to the house anyways.

_I wonder if he's mad at me._

She knocked four times on the door.

_What's he going to do?_

The talking stopped on the other side of the door.

_I can't do this._

She started to turn away, but the door flew open and a big bald dude stood in front of her.

"Hey! What's up Little Red? Long time, no see!" Olaf was grinning down at her. The sunburned man stepped out of her way to let her in, revealing Sven and Kristoff sitting on the couch with controllers in their hands.

"Hi Olaf. What'd you do to your hair?" Anna carefully assessed the situation as she stepped into the house. Kristoff didn't look mad, in fact he smiled at her as she walked in.

"I shaved it off!" Olaf replied, rather proudly. "Does it look bad? I need a lady's opinion of these kinds of things. Don't lie ok?"

"It looks fine Olaf. It looks better even. Just make sure you put sunscreen on it before you go outside ok?" Anna was still holding her sleeves down, but feeling a little more relaxed from the warm welcome she was receiving from the guys.

"You got it Red!" Olaf took his seat next to Kristoff and picked his controller back up. "Come on over," he motioned to the spot next to Sven, "He needs a partner, His ass is gettin' whooped right now."

Anna took up the seat next to Sven and watched the TV screen. Not surprisingly, the guys were playing Madden '13. Sven leaned over to Anna and said quietly, but with a smile, "He just wants to help." Anna nodded her understanding with a smile, although her smile was more about Sven's new dreads than it was his comment about Kristoff.

_What's up with everyone's new hair?_

After finishing their game, Sven and Olaf headed to the garage where their instruments were waiting for them. Kristoff grabbed Anna's arm to stop her so he could talk, but the pressure on the fresh cuts was enough to make Anna cringe from the sting. She tried to hide the pain, but Kristoff noticed immediately and pull his hand away. With a questioning look on his face he asked, "What's wrong? You've been ignoring me for the past three days. Did I do something?"

"No, Kristoff. I've just been dealing with…some things." Anna was looking down, trying not to make eye contact.

Trying his best to get her attention, Kristoff bent down so he could look her in eyes. "I'm here to help. That's what boyfriends do, you know?"

Not really wanting to talk about what's been going through her head in the past couple of days, Anna tried to get around the subject. "We need to practice Kristoff." She turned to head to the garage, but his strong hand grabbed her arm again, this time putting a little more pressure on it, and pulled her back around.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on? Do you not trust me?" He had a stern look in his eyes now.

"What? No." Anna started to panic. Kristoff had never looked at her this way before, but she knew someone who had. She could still feel his grip on her arm, not tightening, but still stretching the fresh wounds that were desperately trying to stay closed.

"Then tell me why you're acting like this." His voice didn't raise, in fact it got lower, almost to a growl. This was becoming all to familiar to Anna. She pulled her arm away from him in a swift motion. Knowing fully well that her action had caused some of the wounds to reopen, she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Have you been hanging out with Hans?" The look on her face was one of someone who already new the answer and was waiting for the blow to come at full force. Kristoff's shoulders lowered. Anna hadn't even noticed how tall he had made himself standing over her until he had done so.

"What does that even have to do with anything?" By the time the last word came from his mouth Anna had already reached the door to the garage. Quickly, Kristoff followed her, but she was already talking to Sven by the time he had gotten there. Anna locked eyes with Kristoff and received a look that told her he wasn't finished with their conversation just yet.

The rehearsal seemed to drag on for days to Anna. She wasn't playing her best and her backing vocals weren't locking up at all. Kristoff was almost ignoring her vocals by singing his own louder. Olaf and Sven shared glances at each other, not really knowing what to do except play their own parts together and pray that Anna and Kristoff would latch onto them. Much to Anna's relief, no one jokingly brought up "lover's quarrels" or tried to play off the tension with bad puns like usual. The band played on, practicing a few My Chemical Romance covers and the original song Anna had written for their performance at the Battle of the Bands.

Finally the sun started to drown in the sky and Anna was going to use that as her excuse to head back home. She was more exhausted mentally from the feat of actually getting out of the house and having to interact with people than from physically playing guitar and singing, although her arms and ankles gave her a discomfort throughout the whole day. Within minutes of Sven calling the end of practice, Anna was out the door and heading to her car. Unfortunately, Kristoff was right on her heals.

Stepping in between Anna and the car door, Kristoff stared unsmilingly at her. "What's your deal with Hans?" He waited for a response, but Anna just stared back at him. "I'm my own person Anna. I can hang with whoever I want. If I want to chill with him then I'm going to whether you like it or not. So you might as well tell me why you-"

"He's an asshole and you're turning into one just like him." Anna tried to sound as fierce as she could, but she could feel a lump in her throat start to form that made it hard to breath.

"I'm an asshole? You're the one who hasn't been texting me. You're the one who's been ignoring me. I've done nothing but give you everything you wanted. And I'm an asshole?" His voice was starting to raise this time. Anna saw a look in his eyes that was wild, not like any look she'd seen from Hans. Hans was always controlled, he knew what to do to get what he wanted and always took the passive route, but Kristoff didn't. Kristoff was only filling with rage and Anna felt that he'd blindly follow that rage anywhere. "If anything, you're the one being a bitch." The last word from his mouth slithered into Anna's ear like a snake looking for it's next victim, it was fast and it struck hard.

"If I'm such a bitch then why don't you go back to your last girlfriend?" Tears streaked down her face as she dashed for the driver side door. Quickly hitting the lock button, she started the car and took off back to her house. The only thought on Anna's mind was to get back to her room and never leave. She only hoped that Elsa wouldn't be up waiting for her when she arrived.

With a sigh of relief, Anna stepped through the front door to an empty living room. Quickly heading down the hall, she tried to sneak passed Elsa's bedroom but her guitar case hit a side table and sent a vase with flowers toppling over. A loud crash filled the quiet house and glass went flying across the wooden floor. Elsa's door opened and a surprised look came from the blonde's face. "Oh my gosh Anna I thought you were a burglar." She showed her the bat in her hands that she had been hiding behind her back. "I'm so glad it's just you though." Leaning the bat against the wall, Elsa walked over to her sister. "Let me help you clean this up."

"No, it's ok. I knocked it over. I'll clean it up. You can go back to your room." The redhead was frazzled, but trying to compose herself by focusing on the task of cleaning up the glass pieces. She had forgotten that she had rolled her sweatshirt sleeves up on the way home since her car's air conditioner wasn't working. As Elsa got closer, she suddenly saw her sister's mutilated arms.

"Anna!" The blonde picked her sister up off the floor and gently held her arms up to examine the damage closer. "What…who did this?"

Anna didn't say a word. She only looked down at her sister's hands and felt…nothing. There wasn't a stinging pain that came from her arms while the older girl was holding them. Elsa's hands were soft to the touch. There was a cooling sensation that came from the foreign hands, something her body hadn't felt in a long time. The delicate fingers weren't wrapped around tightly, but instead, were almost caressing her skin. There was a nurturing feeling that came from Elsa's hands. Anna stood transfixed. It had been a long time since she had felt her sister's touch, and oh how she had missed it.

Elsa didn't need a response from her sister. She wrapped her arms around Anna's neck and held her against her chest. Tears started falling as Anna pushed her faced into her sister's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Elsa. I don't know what to do. I- I'm trying-"

"Shh. It's ok. Just breath for me ok?" Elsa kissed Anna's cheek. "Just breath ok? Let's go get you cleaned up." Guiding her sister to the bathroom, Elsa grabbed some Neosporin and some gauze. Anna watched as her sister gently dressed her self inflicted wounds. When Elsa was done with her arms, Anna shamefully rolled up her pants to show her sister her ankles too. Without hesitation, Elsa cleaned up her ankles as well. Heading to their bedrooms, Elsa looked at Anna and smiled. "We're going to change into pjs and then we're going to watch movies ok? I bought your favorite candy and some popcorn too. "

Anna smiled back at the blonde and agreed. If there was anything that could cheer her up, even just a little bit, it was cuddling on the couch with her sister, eating a bunch of Hershey's bars, and watching movies.


End file.
